


Commander of Death

by snappy_nincompoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daughter of Hades!Clarke, Demigod AU, F/F, Slow Burn, There are more characters but I'm too lazy, anya and clarke are the best friends they were destined to be, bellamy goes from being terrible to being a bro, i promise there are character arcs like they're going to become friends it just takes time, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nincompoop/pseuds/snappy_nincompoop
Summary: "  “You can’t just take what you can get, can you? I think you’ve got skill Clarke. What you did with the bones? That could be seriously useful. And besides, you’re one of the Big Three’s. You can probably do other cool shit. The rest of the camp needs to show some damn respect. You’ve earned it.”
Clarke gives a half smile, and Anya grimaces, “Tell no one what I said or I will kill them and you.”  "
Or, I love Clarke as Wanheda so she's the daughter of Hades.





	1. I - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's me!!!! I'm back!!!!
> 
> Alright, so, I have a shit ton of work to do in all my classes but I'm really missing writing (and I promised my friend this fic would go up like a month ago, whoops) so here we are. Also! There isn't any Lexa in this chapter, but I promise the next few chapters will introduce her. This will probably be slowburn, sorry. (I don't actually know yet since I haven't written much but still.)
> 
> Quick note: this story will have the more dark areas of Clarke- I don't want to spoil what I have planned but think post mountain from canon. 
> 
> And- this story will be more plot centric at first, so you're gonna have to wait for the gay for a little while. The title is subject to change too... I don't really like it but I need a title to post it.

Clarke doesn’t remember much from when she was getting to camp.

She remembers being attacked by a Minotaur, a couple of hellhounds, and slamming into a tree, but not much else. (She’s a little thankful for that.)

What she does remember, vividly, is when she walked on camp grounds.

She remembers seeing all the cabins, the younger kids playing on the grass and on the hill, the older ones in the training arena or messing around. She remembers seeing the strawberry fields and immediately wanting to go there. She remembers meeting a daughter of Ares by the name of Octavia in the infirmary, and becoming instant friends. She remembers meeting Raven, daughter of Hephaestus, who had come in for more ambrosia for her leg. She remembers meeting Monty and Jasper, sons of Hephaestus and Hermes, respectively. She met Bellamy, son of Ares, when he burst in looking for Octavia. Finn and Wells, sons of Aphrodite and Demeter, she met when they were wandering the fields picking strawberries. She was introduced to Lincoln, son of Apollo, after she was hurt getting to camp. He helped heal her, and she later heard him softly singing to Octavia when she was getting worked on. She met Anya because she was giving her the tour of the camp grounds. It was quite apparent that the daughter of Ares didn’t like her.

She remembers sitting with the Hermes cabin for dinner, the table twice as long as the others and three times as crowded. There were campers from what looked like twelve up to twenty. She barely had any room to put a plate, much less her body on the bench. It was a strange comfort after eating alone for most meals.

She has plenty of good memories of the camp, and she’d only been there a couple of days.

What she also remembers, is when she was claimed by Hades a week after arriving to camp. She had been talking with Finn, Wells, and Raven. They had been just sitting around under the shade of a tree, when suddenly all the shadows on the ground seemed to move and seep into Clarke’s skin. 

It was deathly silent until Raven whispered, “Holy shit, I didn’t see that coming.”

Clarke’s brow furrowed, and Wells wordlessly points above her head.

There sat an obsidian black helmet, the unmistakeable mark of Hades.

From then on, Finn, Wells, and Raven were her friends.

The others, well, had not taken to her being Hades’ kid very well. 

Octavia looked like you had personally betrayed her. Bellamy backed away, and has never looked at her the same again. Monty was still nice to her, but there was pity in his eyes that Clarke couldn’t un-see. Jasper’s constant smile had slipped from his face. Lincoln, who hadn’t been very social to begin with, had become more aloof towards her. He was one of the few who still acted kind towards her, though. Anya stayed the same- not friendly, but not terrible to her. 

In that case, she could consider Anya a friend.

She moved from the Hermes cabin, full of life and kids and joy, to the Hades cabin, empty and windowless and black.

Who wants to live there?

She tried to get a whole remodel, because really, she isn’t going to sleep in a coffin.

She managed to get the coffins changed to real beds, the blood-red and black color scheme changed to it included dark gray and blues, and took the skull off of the doorway. She has no clue if it’s real or not, and she doesn’t want to know.

She still couldn’t get the cabin to have any damn windows. 

Pretty soon, Clarke spent almost all her time outside of her cabin. She tried to ignore her godly parent as much as possible, dressing in light clothes, going by the lake to tan to make sure she wasn’t deathly pale, giving her sacrifices to Hades in the quickest amount of time at meals.

It’s hard to ignore when you sit alone at every meal again, and live alone in a black, windowless house.

So, she is often spending nights out of her cabin. Stealing sleeping bags to sleep in the woods with the light of the moon, sleeping in a spare bed that one of her friends offer when the bags under her eyes get too big.

A few months after Clarke was claimed, Wells noticed she wasn’t her usual self. He brought her to the infirmary, which only had Lincoln in it. He shifted uneasily, and Wells just sighed, “Are you going to help her or not? I can find someone else.”

Lincoln shook his head, and motioned to the table. Wells helped a drowsy Clarke sit on it while Lincoln checked her for any injuries.

“Why did you bring her?”

“She hasn’t been herself. And she blacked out earlier.”

“Well, the only thing that looks odd is the bags under her eyes- has she been sleeping enough?” Lincoln asks, concern slipping into his voice.

Wells sighs again, “I don’t know. Every time we bring it up she stops talking to us.”

Lincoln shifts on his feet, “I’ll give her a while to rest. I’ll ask someone to bring me a coffee with nectar when she wakes up, okay?”

Wells shoots him a grateful smile. “Thank you. I wish I could stay- can you look after her while I’m helping with regrowth? Raven’s greek fire bombs are terrible.”

Lincoln chuckles. He remembers Raven’s infamous bombs. He had five kids come in with serious burns and Raven come in with missing eyebrows and a giant smile.

As Wells walked off to fix Raven’s mess (probably not for the first time), Lincoln shifts his attention to Clarke. She looks tired, with her blonde hair tangled and her limbs sprawled in a way that doesn’t seem comfortable.

He shifts her from awkwardly leaning on the wall to laying down on the cot. Lincoln has never disliked Clarke. In fact, when he talked to her during her first few days, he thought she’d be a wonderful addition to camp. 

He still thinks that.

It’s hard to talk to people about it though. He’s never been close to the crowd that does like Clarke, and he’s dating Octavia, who seems to dislike her. He doesn’t know why.

It’s not that he pities Clarke, he just feels bad for what people have done and said to her.

Lincoln busies himself with organizing the medicines a bit better, cleaning up random blood stains, and cleaning table tops until a startled gasp disturbed the silence.

He turns and sees Clarke sitting up, sleep still clouding her eyes, and he walks over to her.

“Hey,” he says, staying quiet because she still seems a bit out of it, “Are you alright Clarke?”

Her eyes flash over to him, and it looks like she flinches and shuts her eyes.

He puts his hand on her shoulder, “Clarke?”

She slowly relaxes, opening her eyes, “I thought you didn’t like me? Like Octavia, and Bellamy?”

Lincoln smiles sadly, “No. I just don’t like stirring up Ares campers,” He chuckles, thinking of capture the flag and Raven’s messing with them relentlessly, “You know how that is.”

She cracks a smile, “I guess so.”

“Are you alright, Clarke? I mean really.”

“I’m just tired.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Lincoln walks over to the infirmary door, where some camper is stationed outside of. He asks them to bring a coffee with nectar back here, and to be fast. He walks back to Clarke, where he is met with a questioning stare. “You’ll see. Hold on.”

A couple minutes pass until the camper comes back with a mug filled to the brim. Lincoln thanks them, and hands the mug to Clarke.

The instant the aroma of coffee enters the room, Clarke has a grateful smile on her face. “Thank you, Lincoln. Really.”

Clarke sighs when Lincoln looks at her expectantly, “I’m just not feeling great. I was welcomed to a place where I belonged, where there were people like me, y’know? And once they learn who my parent is, I lose almost all my friends and people think it’s cool to do shitty things to my cabin, or to me. Just because I’m Hades kid doesn’t mean I’m going to send everyone to the underworld.”

“You always have a friend in me, Clarke. If there’s anything I can do, just say it.”

Clarke opens her mouth to reply, but the moment is shattered by Finn bursting in the room, helping an angry Anya carry an unconscious Wells.

“I could use your help over here,” Anya grunts, unceremoniously flopping Wells on one of the exam tables.

Finn does a double take when he sees Clarke there, sitting with a coffee mug in her hand and gazing at Wells with concern.

Lincoln checks his injuries, noting he’s got multiple cuts, deep gashes, a broken collarbone, and a broken arm. The arm is most noticeable because the bone is sticking out of his arm. It makes Lincoln want to gag.

When Lincoln moved to grab stitching thread and a needle, Clarke sees the state of Wells’ arm. She can’t contain the gasp, because it should not be at that angle. She sets her coffee down next to her, bringing her hands to her chest and wringing them together. Anya looks at her warily, saying nothing. 

Clarke can’t get over how wrong it looks. She wants to help, to fix it, but she doesn’t know what to do. 

It almost felt like the bone was telling her, summoning her to move it back to where it belongs.

Lincoln is still sifting through the medicine containers when Clarke reaches out to touch Wells’ arm, when the bone shifts back into place and reconnects with a solid crack.

Clarke freezes, horrified at what she’d done. 

Finn and Anya have matching looks of awe and terror.

Lincoln turns around and sees what happened to the arm.

He is the one to break the silence, “Clarke? Did you do that?”

“I-I don’t know.” Clarke looks down to her hands, which are visibly shaking, “Am I supposed to be able to do that?” 

Finn and Anya remain frozen, mouthes open in shock.

Lincoln shifts on his feet, “Well, Hades kids have a possibility of Osteokinesis, the ability to summon or control bones. I guess that’s you.”

Clarke backs away from Wells, who is starting to wake up.

Lincoln hurries to set his collarbone and stitch up the deep gashes before the pain can really set in. 

Wells groans when the Lincoln has to sit him up to get to a gash on his back, so Lincoln quietly asks Anya to hand him some ambrosia.

Clarke is still frozen, staring at her hands, backed into a corner of the infirmary.

Anya gives Lincoln the ambrosia before walking over to Clarke.

She sighs before she speaks softly, “I’ve never really liked you, I’ll admit, but that was some freaky shit. Don’t get me wrong,” she adds, seeing Clarke wince, “I think it’s pretty cool.”

Clarke shakily nods, trying to take deep breaths.

“Do you know how to fight?”

Clarke looks up, glancing at Anya disbelievingly. Anya hasn’t been nice to her in the past, why would she be now?

“Well?”

“No, I don’t. I tried to get others to help, but…”

Anya nods, “I’ll help you. Who else better than an Ares kid?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You can’t just take what you can get, can you? I think you’ve got skill Clarke. What you did with the bones? That could be seriously useful. And besides, you’re one of the Big Three’s. You can probably do other cool shit. The rest of the camp needs to show some damn respect. You’ve earned it.”

Clarke gives a half smile, and Anya grimaces, “Tell no one what I said or I will kill them and you.”

It just makes Clarke laugh. 

Whatever moment they were having is interrupted my another groan from Wells and Lincoln slapping Finn’s hand away from the ambrosia.

Anya and Clarke turn, walking from the corner of the room back over to the exam table which had Wells on it. There was a sling holding his arm, that they guessed Lincoln had put there while they were talking.

Wells tried to sit up, the ambrosia seeming to take effect. “So, how about this weather we’re having?”

It makes everyone chuckle, and Wells has a crooked grin on his face.

“Oh hey Clarke, I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“Yeah, I was just talking with Lincoln for a bit.”

“Really?”

Lincoln clears his throat, “I’m right here.”

Wells looks at Lincoln, “Really?”

When Clarke sees that not only Wells looks incredulous, but Finn does too, she asks, “Okay what is the big deal with me talking to people?”

“You are just shut off, that’s all.”

“I wouldn’t be shut off if people would actually let me be in the room with them.”

“Good point.”

“So, uh, Wells? What happened?”

“Raven was testing her greek fire bombs,” Anya groans when she hears, “Yeah, I know. And because of her terrible planning, she blew up a corner of the strawberry field. Naturally,” Finn snickers at his word choice, getting a slap on the arm from Wells, “I went to go regrow the plants. Raven failed to tell me she also wanted to test out her landmine, which she apparently had a remote for? I have no idea. One minute I’m trying to clean up another Raven explosion, then I’m part of it.”

That explains a lot.

“Wait, why does it feel like there’s a hole in my arm?”

Lincoln looks at Clarke, who uneasily shifts on her feet. He cuts through the awkward silence the question caused, “The bone in your arm was at first out of its socket, and even broke the skin and tissue around it. Clarke fixed it.”


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a bit of explanation to this story. It's not a chapter. Sorry.

Hello everyone!

I know that some of you are concerned over the fact that everyone's kind of (ew) related (ew) so! I'm going to explain this as best I can.

I've had this idea, but I didn't really get this across very well naturally in the story, so I'm just going to explain it.

Okay: First of all, I know this doesn't match the mythology, but the Hunters of Artemis can leave at any time. It's an option, but it's irreversible, and there are consequences. Or, they can be kicked out and be put to death, injured, or turned into an animal (that's what some websites said. I dunno).

So!

Lexa, Raven, and Octavia are/were Hunters. Raven, who still has the leg issue, was obviously injured (not for leaving! It was an injury from their last mission). Yet, as Raven was a very useful member of the team, was blessed with the same gift some children of Hephaestus get- the fireproofness (yep, that's a word, _totally_ ). Octavia was kicked out for falling for Lincoln, and was given some mental scars (we'll see those later). Lexa... well, you'll see. Things will happen. Just wait until the next chapter!

In order to explain the sorting:

When a Hunter is kicked out, or left the group, Camp Half-Blood takes them in. When that happens, Indra, the camp counselor, looks for key personality traits and puts them into a cabin that most suits them.

I'll recap this in the next chapter summary, for the lazy people who didn't want to read this.

I promise, I have a little over a thousand words for the next chapter. I'm trying to get it to two thousand or more, but we'll see. I'm also working on other fics and tons of homework, so I'm not very efficient at producing chapters. Bear with me, because I really want to continue this.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Again, I'm sorry about my terrible time management.

Oh! I almost forgot! Please feel free to comment, and/or send prompts to my tumblr (ravensjawline)- one of the projects I'm trying to kickstart is a clexa prompt compilation. And a clexaven one. I know, it's a lot. Like I said, please stick with me- winter break is coming up soon(ish) and I shouldn't have much work over that. 

Alright, that's all. Thanks for reading!


	3. II - New Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for my terrible writing schedule- I started this new med that made my head super foggy for the time I was planning to write, so I did the best I could. 
> 
> But hey! We meet Lexa!

_Following the discovery of her “bone bending powers” (curtesy of Raven), Clarke began to work in the infirmary._

 

_Clarke had barely any down time, but she couldn’t be happier. Anya was training her from dawn to noon, and after lunch she went to help out at the infirmary. The amount of bones broken at Camp Half Blood was alarming, but it gave Clarke more practice with moving and controlling the bones._

 

_At first, people were hesitant, and there were complaints filed to Indra._

 

_She, of course, ignored them._

 

_Clarke on the other hand, took them to heart._

 

_“Linc, what if they’re right?”_

 

_“They aren’t.”_

 

_“But, they’re all afraid I’m going to kill them or something, I really-“_

 

_“Clarke.”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_Anya had taken to her word and started to train Clarke with every weapon she’s mastered- and that’s all of them. She taught Clarke everything she knew, and was impressed (not that she’d tell Clarke that) with how easily the girl picked up the skills. It gave Clarke the confidence she needed, especially when she knocked Anya’s sword from her hand the first time._

 

_“Anya… I told you not to go easy on me.”_

 

_She grumbled something inteligable._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“I wasn’t going easy.”_

 

_Clarke stood, open mouthed. She actually did that._

 

_As Anya turned to get her sword, footsteps approached and Clarke turned around._

 

_It was Bellamy and his group of delinquents._

 

_Clarke sighs, “What is it Bellamy?”_

 

_He chuckles, “Getting Anya on your side, huh? What’d you do, bribe her?”_

 

_Clarke shifts on her feet, “Just leave Bellamy. We have the training grounds reserved until noon.”_

 

_“I saw, but you see, I want to train now.”_

 

_Clarke scoffs, and Murphy swings his sword at her._

 

_Clarke ducks, just as Anya has taught her, and she feels a strange sensation in her veins. It feels like an adrenaline rush, but she’s too preoccupied to notice anything further._

 

_Anya on the other hand, feels the ground shaking._

 

_Clarke slowly stands straight, somehow impossibly still on the shaking earth, and glares at Murphy. The smug smile drops from his face as he tries to regain his footing, but he can’t. The ground suddenly splits open between where Murphy’s feet are, the crack running to where Bellamy stands as well. The opening widens, and Murphy is about to fall in._

 

_“Clarke! Stop!”_

 

_Clarke snaps out of her rage induced haze by Anya’s voice. She looks down with a mixture of awe and horror. She backs away slowly, before turning and sprinting off of the training grounds._

 

_Bellamy helps Murphy from his predicament, and turns to Anya, “What the hell are you teaching that freak?”_

______________ __________________________________________________________________________________

 

Seven months. 

 

For seven months, Anya had been Clarke’s support. Not that she wanted it, with the self imposed isolation.

 

There was just something about her, like the fire had been sucked out of her eyes. Much like what Raven told her about Clarke’s claiming, the light around her seems to seep into her skin. She’s Earth’s own black hole. 

 

But damn it if Anya was going to give up on her. 

 

No one knows what happened during the quest. All the information that was given to the campers was three weeks after, when Indra gathered them all to make an announcement. She had said that two campers, Finn and Wells, had died.

 

Raven broke into ugly sobs; Finn had been her family for so long.

 

The camp’s resentment to Clarke grew.

 

For the first month, Anya showed a soft side. She knew how hard it was to lose a friend and fellow camper. She made sure Clarke ate, showered, and didn’t stare at the wall for days.

 

But after seven months, she was sick of Clarke’s shit.

 

She had been training Clarke for near a year now, and what she is doing now is just pathetic.

 

Clarke, who picks up weapons and combat like it’s the easiest thing in the world, is just laying there. On the ground. They were supposed to be sparring, goddamn it. And after the first throw by Anya, she’s just laying there.

 

“Get up, Clarke.”

 

“No.”

 

Anya clenched her jaw, “Get. Up.”

 

“I said no, Anya.”

 

Anya feels the rage bubbling up in her chest, “Get up off your sorry ass, and fight. I’m so sick of you moping around, like you deserve to be treated like a princess. Grow up, Clarke!”

 

Clarke’s fists clench as she talks, no doubt due to her frustration. She stands, making her way off the training grounds, “I don’t feel like fighting today, An.”

 

“You say that every day! What the hell happened to the girl who used to fight and spar and train at every opportunity?”

 

Clarke turns around, eyes wild, “She died along with the rest of them!”

 

Anya was baffled, “The rest of who? What are you talking about?”

 

“Do you remember the stories Indra told us, about an organization that went by _Manoun_?”

 

“Those were just stories to scare the new campers, Clarke-“

 

“No, they weren’t.”

 

“Then what are we doing here? Indra must do something about it! For them to just drain demigods for experiments, Clarke, that’s sick-“

 

“We, I mean _I_ did something about it.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I did what I had to do.”

 

“You what?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Anya shifts on her feet. She wants to know what happened, but she knows not to push her. 

 

“Alright. We’ll continue tomorrow. Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook, Griffin.”

 

Clarke sighs, a small smile gracing her lips, “Of course not.”

 

As Clarke walks off, to do Gods know what, Anya turns to go to Indra. The counselor has answers.

 

Anya is storming through camp to get to Indra when the horn goes off. That means one thing: an emergency meeting. Her glare intensifies and she speeds up further.

 

Reaching the building, Anya rips open the door to find a beaten, bloody, and bruised figure on the war table. Lincoln and his coworkers are trying to patch her up as best they can, but she fights back weakly, brushing off gentle hands.

 

Anya wonders why she feels like she knows this person. It isn’t until Lincoln moves left slightly, and Anya sees her face.

 

“Lexa?”

 

She opens her eyes, and groans as she tries to sit up, “Hey, Anya. What’s up?”

 

She’s got a couple broken ribs, a split lip, cuts taped shut on her face, and is bruised practically everywhere. 

 

“Whoa there grandma, what happened to you?”

 

“I was out with the girls when we got attacked.”

 

“I assume you got them out of it and had yourself beaten up instead?”

 

Lexa just stiffens a bit on her cot, “You are such a martyr, I swear to the gods.”

 

Lexa just chuckles, and that’s all the answer Anya needs. 

 

There’s a scuffle coming from outside, along with a shout of something like “I’m a healer, let me in!” That must be Clarke.

 

Speaking of, she bursts in the door with an apologetic guard stuttering for her to leave. She just raises her hand and brushes him off.

 

Anya turns to look back at Lexa, who has the face of someone who’s seen an angel. Oh spirits, of course she’s gay for Clarke, of all people. 

 

Clarke pauses after scanning her new patient, listening to Lincoln talking about various injuries, and she stifles a gasp when recognition flashes in her eyes.

 

“ _Heda_?”

 

“Hey, _Wanheda_ , what’s up?

 

Clarke’s light expression of vague happiness collapses, her eyes turning harsh and her jaw setting in dissatisfaction. “Don’t call me that.”

 

“Why not? Clarke, what you did was honorable-“

 

“No, _Heda_ ”, she hisses, “It was anything but. And I prefer for my camp, my people, to be shielded from the horrors of that place.”

 

Lexa is silent for a beat, “You mean you haven’t told them.”

 

“I told Indra. That’s what matters.”

 

“Really? That’s it?”

 

Clarke looks at her, with fire in her eyes, “Yes,” she shoves the gauze she had picked up in Lexa’s hand, “Fix your own damn bones. I’m leaving.”

 

“No, _Wanheda_ , wait!”

 

Clarke spins, the earth cracking as she does so. “I told you. Never call me that here. Not now, not ever. Am I understood?”

 

Lexa gulps, and nods. Clarke turns to leave again, and slams the door on the way out.

 

“Care to tell me what that was about?” Anya asks, one eyebrow raised.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> You'll be seeing me more soon- I'll be cross posting my secret santa gift here, and I should be updating more stuff soon while procrastinating actual work I should be getting done. 
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone!


	4. III - Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn part of what happened at the Mountain, and a few present moments as well. (Past in italics.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been months. Sorry. If I'm honest, I kind of forgot this (and my other works) existed. I'm kind of always stressed now and rarely have free time, but I'm going to do my best, because I still love my stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_The Mountain was an empty shell._

 

_It had terrorized the mythological for years, draining lives through their blood._

 

_Clarke had no interest in dealing with them, but it was her mission._

 

_She was told to stop the Mountain, and she did what she had to do._

 

_The Mountain, headquartered inside a hollowed out mountain, had captured a team of valuable Hunters and half-bloods. Her, Wells, and Finn’s job was to rescue them._

 

_It was a rescue mission._

 

_Wells and Finn were keeping eye out as she slept. They were camped near it, but they thought they were out of range._

 

_A loud bang woke Clarke, ripping her violently from her rest. She stood, watching in horror as Wells clutched his stomach, bullets opening his flesh. Finn was already on the ground, bleeding out from wounds on his neck and wrists._

 

_Clarke couldn’t see much in the dark, but she could hear clumsy footsteps over the shallowed breathing of her friends. Her vision tunneled, turning red, she grabbed her sword, and chased down the men responsible._

 

_Their yellow hazmat suits were torn open, their skin welting and turning red with every movement of her sword. When she left, they were unrecognizable, and so was she._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa just sits there, in awe as Clarke left. 

 

Anya waves her hand in front of Lexa’s glazed eyes, “Wow. Gay for Griffin, are we?”

 

Lexa jolts, as if just now noticing other people in the room.

 

She laughs a bit, and says, “You have no idea.”  


 

Anya just snorts.

 

“What?”

 

“Good luck with that, Romeo. Now on to the more important part, how do you know our resident Juliet?”

 

Lexa looks a bit uncomfortable as she says, “I’m not sure if she wants to tell the full story. I mean, I understand it’s a lot to handle. I will say that she rescued me a while back.”

 

“That’s it? Why are both you and her keeping secrets?”

 

“People shouldn’t always be told the whole truth, you especially should know that.”

 

“I never thought I was one of those people to you, Lex.”

 

Anya’s anger gets the best of her, so she leaves before she can her Lexa’s response.

 

What happened?

 

She turns to walk to Indra’s office, but with her luck, she’s not there.

 

Anya’s at a loss of what to do. She’s angrily walking to the Hephaestus Cabin to see Raven when she sees, or rather, feels, Clarke having an argument with Lexa. 

 

The ground is shaking some in her anger, but Clarke doesn’t notice. She’s focused on Lexa, and her fury.

 

“What is with you? I don’t want to see you.”

 

“Clarke, please-“

 

“What? What now? What else do you have to say?”

 

“I’m sorry. I never got to apologize, but please understand. I had to get the girls out of there safe.”

 

“In trade for me, and my camp?”

 

“Clarke-“

 

Lexa looks around, noticing the slight crowd they’ve drawn with their argument. 

 

“Maybe we can go somewhere more private?”

 

Clarke, for what it’s worth, gets a look of understanding on her face for a moment, before switching back to anger. She simply nods in response.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

_The Hunters of Artemis arrived at the Mountain, swords drawn and war paint decorating their cheeks._

 

_A man, in his early thirties, approached them._

 

_“Hello,” he said, “I am Cage Wallace. I assume you’re the ones here to destroy our facility.”_

 

_The Hunters looked at one another, confused, because their plan was kept as an airtight secret._

 

_“Yes, I know of your plan. I will make an offer, one better than you can refuse.”_

 

_Lexa walks from the group, getting close enough so he doesn’t need to shout anymore._

 

_“I will return all of your members, the Hunters I recall you being called, in exchange for your surrender.”_

 

_Lexa’s face morphs into something of a snarl._

 

_“Now, now, I don’t mean I’m taking prisoners. Just promise not to attack us, and we will return your friends. How does that sound?”_

 

_Lexa backs to the group, never taking her eyes off of Cage Wallace._

 

_All that can be heard is the murmurs of discussion coming from the group._

 

_Until, that is, leaves crunch and twigs snap and branches are moved by a frantic Clarke, running through the woods, hands covered in blood and clothes soaked with it._

 

_She breathes heavy, obviously running for a long time, and when she reaches the Hunters she all but hyperventilates. “I know what he’s offering, please, think about my people you’re leaving.”_

 

_Lexa speaks, “I know about your people there, Clarke, but we need to rescue our sisters.”_

 

_Clarke looks frantic, pleading, desperate, “Please, Lexa, we can fight this, together.”_

 

_She shakes her head, “We can only do so much. Please understand.”_

 

_Lexa nods at Cage, agreeing to his deal. A feral grin appears on his face. He grabs a radio from where it was hanging on his belt, “Let them go, boys. We’ve got a deal.”_

 

_Lexa looks to Clarke, to see fury and anguish in her eyes, tears streaming down her face. “Clarke, please, it was the only option-“_

 

_A broken whisper is all that Clarke responds with, “Just go.”_

 

_She watches as Lexa helps the girls out of their prison, and can’t help but think of her friends, locked up. She thinks of Wells and Finn, lost on this mission, and she knows she can’t let their lives end in vain._

 

_As the stolen Hunters flee the Mountain, and the warriors prepared to fight help their sisters, Lexa looks back._

 

_Clarke stands before the Mountain, defiant and full of anger and strength._

 

_While she’s far enough that Clarke won’t hear, she still says, “I’m so sorry.”_

 

_The walk back to their camp isn’t far, but it is long, filled with labored breaths and the able bodied helping or carrying those who were injured back to camp. It isn’t until they can see the gates to their camp that they feel the earth trembling._

 

_“What is that?”_

 

_Lexa knows exactly what that is. Or, rather, who. Clarke._

 

_Lexa shouts for the group to continue to camp, and sprints back to the mountain. She knows she left her, she knows that broke her, but she can’t abandon Clarke. She can’t leave her for dead._

 

_She should have guessed Clarke would go in anyways. She’s stubborn like that._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Anya watched them go, Clarke with tense shoulders and Lexa with relief evident in the way she walks.

 

She’s not trying to be nosy, but she really wants to know. 

 

She wanders to Raven, who was one of those in the crowd, “What was that about?”

 

“I don’t know, An, I’ve never seen Lexa like that though. She’s usually so high strung and demanding, it was kind of funny watching her beg.”

 

Anya chuckles, and pushes Raven’s shoulder, “Come on. I’m being serious.”

 

Raven shrugs, “I told you, I don’t know. Lexa and I weren’t the best of friends.”

 

Octavia walks over, interrupting whatever Anya was about to say, “Well, looks like our resident princess of darkness has a follower.”

 

“Shove off, O. No one asked.”

 

“Why do you defend her, Anya? You’ve got so many better things to do.”

 

“Unlike you, I don’t take a personal vendetta against someone for their parent.”

 

“She’s daughter of Hades, you can’t trust her-“

 

Indra chooses that moment to appear, silencing Octavia’s rant-in-progress. 

 

“I expected more from you, Octavia. Have some respect for those who save your life.”

 

She scoffs, “She wouldn’t do that.”

 

Indra tilts her head, leveling Octavia with a glare stock full of sarcasm and disbelief, “She already did.”

 

Raven quickly intervenes, stopping the potential argument in its tracks, “With all due respect, Indra, but no one exactly knows what Clarke did.”

 

Indra just says, “I know that. I think it’s about time you all knew. Follow me.”

 

She starts walking to her personal cabin, and Raven, Octavia, and Anya scramble to follow.

 


	5. IV - The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning, of both forgiveness and of the story of the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy, yes I understand it's been a month, but?? I'm not great with balancing all my school work and this.
> 
> I know this is short, but I wanted to put something out there to let you know I'm still trying to work on this. I'm not giving up, just busy and tired.
> 
> This might be my most emotional chapter yet which is pretty cool. And honestly? I'm not sure why it got so dark? But like? 
> 
> Warning my dudes it can get a lil dark, with violence and such.

Anya, Raven, and Octavia leave Indra’s cabin with pale faces.

 

Anya knew of the destruction Clarke could bring, she trained her of course, but this was something else.

 

Raven respected Clarke before knowing all the facts, but her respect has grown ten fold.

 

Octavia realized that she knows next to nothing about Clarke, and has some new found admiration for all that she can withstand.

 

On the other side of Camp Half Blood, Lexa leads Clarke to the forest to talk in private.

 

“Can’t you leave me alone?”

 

“Clarke, really, I-“

 

“No. You don’t get to walk in here, _my camp_ , and act as if you did nothing wrong. You can’t betray me like that, you can’t _kiss_ me like that, and leave me for dead!”

 

Lexa looks down, guilt bubbling in the back of her throat. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand what you did, though,” Lexa’s head whips up at Clarke’s statement, “On a logical level. I know why you did it. I completely understand it. I might have, no, probably would have taken that deal too.” Clarke’s voice drops to a whisper, “That doesn’t mean the pain, the emotional wounds, that doesn’t mean they are healed yet.”

 

Lexa nods, remaining silent, taking in Clarke’s words.

 

“Do you want me to do anything?”

 

Lexa steps forward, taking part of Clarke’s personal space, but Clarke doesn’t mind as much as she thinks she should.

 

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s chest, pushing her back slightly, and there’s a flash of understanding in her eyes. 

 

“You need space.”

 

Clarke nods, eyes shut, jaw clenched. 

 

“I’ll give you space. Just let me know when you don’t need it anymore, okay?”

 

With that, Lexa turns and leaves, Clarke standing still, rooted in the same spot.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_Clarke’s vision was red. Her sword clutched in her hand, the dark material seemingly sucking light into it, was accompanied by the throwing knives hidden up her sleeves._

 

_After sneaking into the tunnels under the Mountain, she came across a door. Next to it was a dumpster filled with bodies. She tries to open the door, but the lock wouldn’t budge. The only option to get in was up the body chute._

 

_And up she goes._

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke retreats to her room after staying in the forest for a few hours.

 

She takes slow steps, eyes focused on the ground, counting how many footfalls it takes to get to her cabin, until she finds others’ feet blocking her path.

 

“Hey.”

 

Clarke looks up to find Anya, with Octavia and Raven by her side.

 

She sighs. She doesn’t want to deal with a confrontation.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

“Please, hear us out.”

 

Octavia’s voice as anything other than a snarl was foreign to Clarke. To her her begging made her think she’s hallucinating. 

 

Clarke’s eyes widen and her eyebrows pinch in the middle, making her uneasiness known.

 

“Indra told us.”

 

Her eyebrows furrow further.

 

“She told us about the Mountain, Clarke. She told us everything you did.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_After shimmying her way up the body chute, Clarke finds herself in what appeared to be a medical bay._

 

_A door opened, followed by a woman in a white lab coat, muttering to herself and writing on a clipboard._

 

_“Why they can’t let me have full control, I’ll never understand. I’m completely qualified-“_

 

_She looked up, eyes immediately focused on Clarke._

 

_“How- Who- How did you get in here? Who are you? You don’t have clearance, I’m calling security-“_

 

_Clarke walked forward, as if her body was someone else’s and she was just watching._

 

_As if she were a panther stalking her prey._

 

_Quiet, quiet, strike._

 

_Next thing she knew, the woman was on the ground, as alive as the bodies in the dumpster in the tunnels._

 

_Clarke dragged the body, moving it to a corner of the room and leaving a blood trail._

 

_Close enough to bread crumbs, right?_

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke looks at them with wild eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Anya moves forward, pulling Clarke into a hug and clutching her close.

 

“She told us everything.”

 

“Yeah, how much of a badass you were. Do I have to be like, respectful to you or something?” 

 

Leave it to Raven to lighten the mood.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_Clarke knew she already pushed the button for security, so it was only a matter of time before they showed. She thanked herself quietly for wearing all black, letting her hide in the shadows of the medical hall. She looked around quickly, and was sickened by what she saw._

 

_People in cages. Her people, locked away, weak and drained of blood and bone marrow and tossed away like a broken toy._

 

_Two people were upside down, hung from the ceiling by their ankles, wires and tubes pumping to and from machines and their bodies._

 

_She walked quietly, keeping her footsteps light. She felt like she knew one of these people._

 

_She rounds the display of horror and finds that the girl, the young and innocent girl, was none other than Charolette, the 12 year old camper that went missing last summer._

 

_Clarke sticks her shaking hand out, checking for a pulse._

 

_None._

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke allows herself to be held in Anya’s arms.

 

“Clarke, you aren’t a monster. You did what you had to, and that’s commendable.”

 

At Octavia’s words, sobs wrack Clarke’s body.

 

“If forgiveness is what you want, you’re forgiven.”

 

Raven’s comment made her cries louder, tears soaking Anya’s shirt, Anya cradling her head against her chest.

 

Anya whispers into her hair, “You’re forgiven. You’re forgiven.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_The guards come in, each small group falling to the fatal blade of Clarke’s sword, or her knives, or her fists, or the earth opening up to swallow them whole._

 

_As the last body drops, making the total around twenty something, an alarm blares through the Mountain, the shrill and sudden sound making Clarke cover her ears._

 

_As she adjusts, she fixes her jacket, and wipes the dripping blood on her hands on a dead man’s guard uniform._

 

_She takes a deep breath, and opens the medical door, seeing an array of people in guards uniforms with guns pointed at her face._

 

_One man, you recognize. Cage Wallace._

 

_“Give up now, Clarke. You can’t get farther.”_

 

_A sick grin slides on her face, unnerving the men meant to be fearless._

 

_“Just watch me, Cage.”_

 

_A power surges through her veins, something more than just adrenaline but even more heart-pounding._

 

_The grin on her face never leaves as she stands, motionless, as the ground shakes, the ceiling overhead rumbles, and the ground rips open as skeletons climb their way from the pits of Hell with swords and guns and bows and arrows._

 

_The men watch in horror as they line up in front of Clarke in neat, militaristic lines._

 

_Cage, outraged at this display of horror, yells, “What are you doing? Shoot!”_

 

_The men open round after round, the bones breaking and flying off but return as soon as they were destroyed._

 

_“It’s no use, sir, they just-“_

 

_The guard’s sentence was cut off with a scream as a skeleton spears his chest with his sword._

 

_Chaos broke out, with men being killed by the dead._

 

_Clarke stood, watching the skeletons and plotting their movements like an experienced war general, a map displayed in her head and orders being followed with a cold ruthlessness._

 

_Soon, only Cage Wallace, trapped by various weapons to his throat, remained._


End file.
